Life's A Dance22
by ks
Summary: They hold group, a Cliffhanger runs, and Scott's mom shows up..........PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: If this chapter sucks, part of the reason is because I have had a BAD headache ALL day.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance22  
  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked towards the gazebo scratching the back of her head. She didn't know what her group topic should be, and she hadn't had time to ask Peter about it. She looked up as she approached the gazebo and noticed not all the Cliffhanger's were there yet. She looked around as a confused look crossed her face…  
  
Sophie: Where is everyone else?  
  
Shelby smirked at her  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Trying to had from your wrath emotional questions  
  
Sophie gave Shelby a little smile, and deep down celebrated. Shelby seemed to be out of the 'trance' she had been in the past few days.  
  
Sophie: Well who all is missing?  
  
Daisy looked around and rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It seems David hasn't arrived yet, probably rehearsing his grand entrance.  
  
At that moment David came hoping up the steps and widely spread out his arms  
  
David: Taaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaaaa  
  
Daisy smirked at Sophie  
  
Daisy: What'd I tell ya?  
  
Sophie ignored Daisy's comment and motioned for David to sit down  
  
David stood up at attention and saluted her, then he walked over and sat as far away from everyone else as possible  
  
Sophie looked around, with an exhausted look  
  
Sophie: Who else are we missing?  
  
Shelby: Besides Queeny? Jacky  
  
Sophie furrowed her brow. It wasn't like a newbie to miss group like this. She looked around and focused her attention on Ezra  
  
Sophie: Ezra, will you please go get Jacky for me?  
  
Ezra nodded his head and left to go get Jacky  
  
Sophie rubbed her hand over her hair, still thinking about what the group topic would be  
  
Daisy dryly smiled at Sophie  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Doesn't look like your too confident coming into this dark session  
  
A confused look crossed Sophie's face, followed by a smile.   
  
Sophie: Funny you should being that up Daisy, because that is the group topic  
  
Scott gave a confused look  
  
Scott: Dark group sessions?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and laughed at Scott, he just gave an embarrassed smile  
  
Sophie: Confidence. Everyone needs it to get somewhere in life, but what is confidence. That is what I want you guys to tell me….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked into the girls' dorm to see Jacky lying on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do, so he cleared his throat. She quickly sat up and shot him a glare  
  
Jacky: What in the hell are you doing in here? I know you look a lot like a girl, but I didn't think you were one.  
  
Ezra gave her a confused look  
  
Ezra: Gosh, you jump me faster than Shelby  
  
Jacky gave him another glare as she stood up off her bed. She shrugged her shoudlers  
  
Jacky: So, what 'da ya want?  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow and slightly motioned his head towards the door  
  
Ezra: Um, you're late for group  
  
Jacky quickly pulled on her jean jacket and jogged out of the room.  
  
Ezra raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue  
  
Ezra: Don't mention it  
  
He turned around and walked out of the room   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie looked up as Jacky, followed shortly by Ezra, walked up and took a seat. She decided to ask Jacky why she was late later. She turned her attention to the group  
  
Sophie: Ok, you guys have had some time to think about it, now tell me, what is confidence?  
  
She looked in Auggie's direction  
  
Auggie rubbed the back of his head and snapped his fingers together lightly  
  
Auggie: It's something that makes you feel good about yourself  
  
Sophie gave a small smile and nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Good job Auggie  
  
David rolled his eyes and looked at the ground  
  
Sophie motioned towards Laura   
  
Sophie: What do you think Laura?  
  
Laura looked at her hand for a moment, then back up at Sophie  
  
Laura: The dictionary's definition is strong belief or trust in someone or something; reliance  
  
Sophie nodded her head and smiled at Laura  
  
Sophie: Very good Laura  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes   
  
Shelby: Please, don't tell me that you are one of those people who memorize Webster's book  
  
Daisy gave a dry laugh   
  
Laura gave an embarrassed smile and slightly nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Sophie looked over at Shelby  
  
Sophie: What do you think confidence is Shelby?  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Something I lacked half my life  
  
Everyone quieted down and all you could here were other students talking and the birds chirping  
  
Shelby smirked at them, she was getting uncomfortable in all the silence  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Or should I say 'a strong belief or trust in someone or something'  
  
Sophie looked at Shelby with a concerned/serious look  
  
Sophie: and do you have that?  
  
A stone look crossed Shelby's face and she stared at the ground. A minute later she looked up for a split second  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I do  
  
Sophie gave her a small smile and nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Eric, you're next  
  
He looked at Sophie and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Eric: Something you gotta have to survive  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: That's true…Ezra  
  
A look of thought crossed Ezra's face  
  
Ezra: I guess it is trust  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say  
  
Sophie: Ok, that is true. Daisy, your turn  
  
A dry smirk crossed Daisy's face  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Uh-oh, here it comes  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow at her friend  
  
Daisy: Confidence is when you expect the unexpected…  
  
She watched everyone's reaction, loving the curios looks on their faces  
  
Daisy: and are ready for it.  
  
She smiled to herself, proud of her answer  
  
Sophie let them all think about it for a minute, and then a smile crossed her face  
  
Sophie: That's a good answer Daisy  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* She just loves making a profound statement  
  
Daisy smiled at Shelby dryly and Shelby just rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Scott, what about you?  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Um, I guess it could be something that helps you through things. I mean, if you didn't have it, you would be really screwed up  
  
David: I guess we don't have confidence then  
  
A few of the Cliffhangers laughed and Sophie gave David a disappointed look. She still wasn't sure what David's problem was, but she knew that she needed to find it soon.  
  
Sophie: Ok Scott, that's a good answer.   
  
She looked over at David who rolled his eyes and a disgusted look crossed his face  
  
David: *sarcastically* Guess that means it's my turn  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
David: Confidence is a word  
  
David looked at the ground   
  
Sophie: Try again David  
  
David scratched the side of his head, not knowing what he should do  
  
David: Confidence is bull  
  
David quickly jumped up and ran from the gazebo towards the woods. Before Sophie could say anything Scott had jumped up and began chasing after him  
  
Scott: I'LL GET HIM  
  
Sophie rubbed a hand over the top of her head and an exhausted look crossed her face  
  
Sophie: Why would Scott chase after David  
  
She had a confused look on her face  
  
Shelby looked up with a solemn look  
  
Shelby: He isn't ready to talk to his mother  
  
Sophie got a 'oh no' look on her face  
  
Daisy: *dryly* He doesn't have the confidence  
  
Shelby nodded her head  
  
Shelby: You're right…he doesn't  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked up from his desk at the sound of someone knocking on his door.  
  
Peter: Come in  
  
He watched as Scott's mom walked into the room. He stood up and walked out from behind his desk. He motioned her to come all the way in, and then extended his hand to her  
  
Susan: Mr. Scarbrow, nice to see you again  
  
Peter nodded his head as he leaned up against his desk, motioning for her to sit in a chair  
  
Peter: Scott is in group right now, he will be here soon though  
  
She nodded her head and looked at her hands nervously. She then looked up at him with a nervous smile  
  
Susan: I suppose he is probably mad at me  
  
Peter looked down at the ground and then back up at her  
  
Peter: Probably, but he will get over it soon  
  
She nodded her head  
  
They sat there in awkward silence…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott jumped over a fallen tree limb and almost lost his balance, but didn't. He had been chasing after David for what seemed like hours, but he knew that it hadn't been that long. He could see David a few feet ahead, and he knew he was getting tired.   
  
  
David ran as fast as possible. He knew that someone was chasing him, but he wasn't sure who. He knew it wasn't Ezra though, because Ezra wasn't in such good of shape. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and the figure chasing him was gaining ground  
  
"Gosh, why don't they just stop and let me run," he thought to himself in between gasps of air  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie had dismissed group, but most of the Cliffhangers were still sitting under the gazebo. Auggie had gone to be with Juliete, and Jacky had just stomped off, probably trying to avoid Sophie they had all decided.   
  
Shelby sat away from everyone thinking about Scott. She knew that he didn't want to talk to his mother, but she didn't think he would run from it.  
  
"He'll be back"  
  
She looked up to see Daisy standing in front of her. Shelby gave her a confused look  
  
Shelby: Are you a mind reader?  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrows and gave her friend a dry smirk  
  
Daisy: *dryly* How'd you know?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, but then looked at her seriously  
  
Shelby: Thanks  
  
Daisy slightly nodded her head and sat down beside Shelby…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter was becoming nervous with all the silence, so he coughed. Susan looked up at him with a smile  
  
Susan: The weather is awful for allergies  
  
He nodded his head agreeing  
  
They sat there in awkward silence…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie noticed Jacky and began walking towards her. Jacky began running when she noticed Sophie heading her way. After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse, Jacky stopped allowing Sophie to catch up to her.  
  
Sophie was a little out of breath  
  
Sophie: Too tired to keep on?  
  
Jacky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest  
  
Jacky: Please, I could've kept running all day  
  
Sophie stopped her heavy breathing and stood up with a little smile on her face  
  
Sophie: You really are an athlete aren't you?  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie smirked at her  
  
Sophie: Good, you and me can go for a little run first thing in the morning. Maybe we can even talk about why you were late to group  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie nodded her head and motioned for Jacky to get going. Once Jacky was about ten feet away Sophie put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
  
"I knew this kid was tough, but she isn't giving me an inch," she wiped the sweat off her brow and began walking in the opposite direction of which Jacky went…  
  
  
  
Jacky walked off muttering to herself  
  
"They think they're smart waking me up in the morning to jog. I do that anyway, they're not going to get nothing out of me, I just won't talk, not like it's something I've never done before," she muttered silently to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott finally came within a few inches of David. He gathered what little strength he had left and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. David tried to get up, but Scott held on tight.  
  
David: What the hell do you want?  
  
Scott stood up, pulling David up with him  
  
They were both breathing hard and sweating profusely  
  
Scott: I don't know what I want, but you're gonna sit down and stop runnin' til I figure it out 'cause I'm tired of chasin' ya.   
  
David gave him a disgusted look and rolled his eyes  
  
David: Why would I do that? If I took of now, you couldn't catch me and I would be free  
  
Scott gave him an annoyed look  
  
Scott rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, recalling the times he had tried to run and what Peter had said to him  
  
Scott: FINE! You're right, I couldn't catch you. You just go, get out of here. You're nothing but a pain anyway  
  
David: *sarcastically* Well thank you  
  
Scott inched closed to David and put a finger in his face  
  
Scott: I'll ask you this though. If you do run, do you plan to go home? Is that what you plan on doin'? 'Cause if your home life, is anything like mine was, then you're screwed.   
  
David shrugged his shoulders and looked around  
  
David: I'll hit the streets  
  
Scott: You do that then. You go out there and use and get high every day, no loss for me.   
  
David: *sarcastically* Getting high everyday, that would be the life  
  
David looked at the ground, a little hurt but more so confused  
  
Scott: Before you do though, go talk to Auggie and ask him what the streets are like, or go talk to Shelby and ask her. It's messed up man, more messed up then you   
  
Scott tried to lighten the mood with that last comment, but David just continued staring at the ground  
  
Scott took in a deep breath and tried to calm down his emotions  
  
Scott: Just rest for awhile, then make your decision.   
  
He looked at David, hoping for…something  
  
Scott: That way, the little sense you have will help you  
  
David looked up and gave an evil grin, which Scott took as a good sign. David nodded his agreeing and they both sat down across from each other, their backs up against a tree…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter focused on the door, which he hoped would open any minute and break the silence. They were waiting for Scott to come see his mother, but no sign of him yet. Peter wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation with her, so he had just kept quiet, not wanting to say the wrong thing.   
  
Susan smiled up at him, a bit shyly  
  
Susan: I guess Scott is running late, he takes after his father in that way  
  
Peter gave her a small smile and nodded his head  
  
Susan looked out the window and then up at the ceiling.   
  
Peter: We could go outside and look for him  
  
She gave a small smile and nodded her head  
  
Susan: Yes, that would be a good idea  
  
"Why didn't I think of that before," Peter thought to himself madly.  
  
  
  
Once leaving his office, Peter looked for a Cliffhanger, he noticed Ezra who was carrying a tray with water and food on it. He signaled Ezra over to him…  
  
Ezra: This is for Juliete Peter  
  
Peter smiled at him  
  
Peter: Calm down Ezra, I wasn't going to punish you  
  
Ezra breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time noticed Susan standing there. He slightly nodded his to her, acknowledging her. She just smiled at him  
  
Peter: Where is Scott, Ezra? Is group over?  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow  
  
Ezra: You mean Sophie didn't tell you?  
  
Peter gave him a confused look  
  
Peter: Didn't tell me what  
  
Ezra gave a little embarrassed look  
  
Ezra: Um, well, Scott isn't here  
  
Peter: What do you mean he isn't here?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders, trying not to drop the tray he was holding  
  
Ezra: We were having group and were talking about confidence. When it was David's turn he ran, and Scott went after him…  
  
A curios look crossed Peter's face  
  
Peter: Sophie didn't go after him?  
  
Ezra nodded his head 'no'  
  
Peter nodded his head and motioned for Ezra to keep walking  
  
Peter: Ok Ezra, thanks  
  
Ezra gave him a small smile and turned to walk away. When he did he ran right into Shelby…  
  
Shelby: Son of a mother…gosh Ezra  
  
Ezra gave her a 'meek' look  
  
Ezra: Sorry Shelby, at least I didn't spill anything on you  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* I'm going to poor it on you if you don't get outta here  
  
Ezra nodded his head and walked off, Shelby began to do the same but…  
  
Peter: Shelby?  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to face him  
  
Shelby: Yes my fearless leader  
  
She noticed Susan standing there and gave her a small smile, Susan acknowledged it with a small nod  
  
Peter: Where is Sophie?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Probably trying to find out Laura's secret  
  
Shelby took a quick look at Susan. She wasn't going to change her attitude just to please Scott's mom. She would like her as she was, or she wouldn't like her at all, Shelby and Daisy had talked about that…  
  
Peter: Well, I need to go talk to Sophie and call Curtis so we can go look for Scott and David  
  
Susan nodded his head and began to follow Peter…  
  
Shelby: Peter?  
  
He turned around to face her.  
  
Shelby: You don't have to go look for him, he'll be back soon.  
  
Peter gave her a curios look  
  
Peter: How are you so sure, Shelby?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile  
  
Shelby: He pinky promised  
  
Susan gave a little laugh, but Peter's manner was still a serious one  
  
Peter: I still need to go look for him  
  
He began to walk away again, but Shelby pulled him back  
  
Shelby: Just give him a little while…Please?  
  
He noticed the look on Shelby's face, and knew he couldn't say 'no'  
  
Peter: Why did he run?  
  
Shelby looked at the ground  
  
Shelby: He wasn't confident I guess  
  
A confused look crossed Susan's face  
  
Susan: Confident about what?  
  
Shelby looked at her hands  
  
Shelby: Um…about talking to you  
  
Susan slightly nodded her head  
  
Susan: I don't understand, not confident about talking to me?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders and Peter decided to step in  
  
Peter: Well, I will go call Curtis and tell him to be ready just in case.   
  
He looked at Susan and then at Shelby  
  
Peter: Would you like Shelby to take you to the lodge why I go make the call?  
  
Susan looked at Shelby, wondering if she would object, but she didn't. She nodded her head and smiled  
  
Susan: Yes, I would like that  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Is that ok, Shelby?  
  
Shelby looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Hey, you're the boss  
  
Peter gave a slight nod and turned to walk off  
  
Peter: I will meet you in a little while then  
  
Peter walked off…  
  
Susan smiled at Shelby   
  
Susan: Lead the way  
  
Shelby nodded her head and began walking to the lodge, Susan right beside her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked up the steps to his office as a counselor approached him  
  
Peter: Hey Kristina  
  
She gave him a smile and then pointed towards his office  
  
Kristina: You have a call on line two  
  
He nodded his head and patted her on the shoulder as he headed to his office  
  
He ran over and picked up the phone  
  
Peter: Mt. Horizon  
  
He listened to the voice on the other line, and a look of shock and pain crossed his face  
  
Peter: Well thanks for the piece on information, I will pass it on to her  
  
He slowly put down the phone as Sophie entered the room. A concern look crossed her face that when she saw the shock reaction on Peter's face   
  
Sophie: Peter, what's wrong?  
  
Peter looked at her with a solemn look on his face  
  
Peter: The boy Laura ran over died today…  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Next: David and Scott have a talk… (gets sorta ugly)  
  
Susan and Shelby talk…  
  
Sophie breaks the news to Laura…  
  
A lot more…  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...12? 


End file.
